


Mirrors

by RedEris



Series: Mixed Gems [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 09:52:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedEris/pseuds/RedEris
Summary: Written for the Tumblr prompt Merrill + Mirrors





	

Merrill has never been vain, and the only mirror she remembers among the Dalish was one woman’s prized possession, a polished bronze disc traded for an exorbitant price at the last Arlathvhen. Now, though, she finds herself sneaking glances at puddles and shop windows, holding up copper vessels in the market, staring at the crazed, cloudy surface of the eluvian.

“How did I get so lucky, kissing such a beautiful woman?”

She wants to see the face that made Hawke say it.


End file.
